


[Podfic] Get A Little Starstruck and A Little Insane

by RsCreighton



Series: Awesome Ladies 2015 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, suicide squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley's damn well gonna make use of her time outside her cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Get A Little Starstruck and A Little Insane

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Get a little starstruck and a little insane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425739) by [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon). 



> Part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology! For more Awesome Ladies Podfic check it out [here! ](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html)

Get A Little Starstruck And A Little Insane

By: Crookedspoon

 

6:03

 

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfics/%5bArrow,%20DCU%5d%20Get%20A%20Little%20Starstruck%20And%20A%20Little%20Insane.mp3)

 

Streaming


End file.
